


Obsession

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Beta Read, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Lee Jeno is just an average man, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murderer, Murderers, Na Jaemin is obsessed with Lee Jeno, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychopath, Psychopathic Tendencies, Serial Killer, Serial Killers, Stalker, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Obsession, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, gruesome, obsessed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaemin who seems like an innocent, stable male pulls in this average male named Jeno. All seems well between the two until Jeno notices their days spent together become more odd by the minute. Jaemin begins to show more of himself as Jeno eases in, however, what Jeno is not prepared for is the darkness hidden behind the innocence of someone's eyes he thinks he knows so well.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> !!! READ TAGS BEFORE READING FIC !!!
> 
> Wrote this at 12am deadass... but anyways. I'm working on this fic with my bestie xuxisushi_1 ,,, our brains start working at the weirdest times so if we update in the middle of the night I'm sorry,, 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the fic tho ! We'll try and update as much as we can and actually try and make this fic good lmao. I'd appreciate if you could comment your input or maybe just what you think so far ! Enjoy !
> 
> (Also posted on Wattpad)

The knife slid past the soft skin in a swift motion. Dark, red blood trickled down the pale skin and glistened in the neon lights. Jaemin felt his eyes droop in awe at the sight. A genuine smile creeping on his face. This was his best creation yet. 

The girl fell to the ground. Completely limp. Jaemin sighed at the action and placed his knife on the glass table. He lifted the girl and put her on the couch before gently making her sit. "I told you not to fall like that again. Haven't you learned your lesson ?" 

Jaemin kept his gaze soft and innocent. Analyzing his art with every second that passes. The girl… the stripper had been dead for a good thirty minutes. Jaemin was just trying to make the most out of his time with her. 

The stripper had few of her fingers cut off. It was one of Jaemins punishments whenever she wouldn't comply or stay still. Her cheekbones had markings from the knife used to slice into her cheeks. Her plump lips are barely visible from all the blood surrounding it. The stripper's hair was even cut. So short it looked like a males haircut. 

The back of her hands were filled with cuts that traced along her veins. Almost as if Jaemin wanted the veins to physically pop out. 

Jaemin felt his eye twitch. This wasn't him… She doesn't look like  _ him. _

"Oh how tragic… seems as though we have an issue darling. Looks like we're just going to have to throw you out.", the blonde male spoke in a soft voice. His tone so reassuring you would've thought he was genuinely being nice. 

But the meaning behind his words meant the complete opposite. Jaemin felt his teeth grit from the sudden frustration racing inside him. However, his mask didn't break. 

He grabbed the girls wrist before standing. Jaemin dragged the limp body across the floor and settled her by one of the big plants in the corner of the room. "Let's see if someone notices you're gone. I hope you're patient, not many people pay attention around here as you can see.", Jaemin pointed out with his calming voice. The girl screamed bloody murder as she got brutally murdered by the angelic male standing right above her. And yet, no one disturbed them once. 

Jaemin sighed and dusted his clothing. The fancy wear had blood stains all over. But it's not like anyone's going to notice.  _ They never do. _ Jaemin casually dried his hands on the provided white mini towels before taking it with him. He took the silver knife and wrapped it with the towel. The knife was then safely hidden underneath Jaemin's pants as it tucked into a slot and against his ankle. 

Keeping his tidy appearance in place, Jaemin casually made his way out the room. He made it through the crowd of people to only accidentally bump into someone. The male was about to apologize, but actually feeling the need to slit the throat of whomever got in his way. Yet, he stopped his thoughts as he glanced up. A smile widening on his lips. Jaemin looked like an excited kid.

It was him. His crush. His drug. His  _ desire.  _

Lee Jeno. 


End file.
